


Cass is Desperate

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Fetish, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean on a roadtrip. Castiel needs to pee, but doesn't want to tell Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cass is Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS OMORASHI AND WATERSPORTS! THAT MEANS PEE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!!! Okay that's out of the way. This is my first story, so if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or see any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks!

Castiel shifted in his seat and suppressed a moan as he gazed out the window to the night sky. They were about two hours away from their destination, and Cass wasn’t sure he was going to make it. Dean and he were tracking down a Wendigo in the middle of Pennsylvania. For the hundredth time in the past hour Cass tried to come up with a way to ask Dean to stop, but he still hesitated. His thoughts drifted back to that morning when he had accidently spilled his drink at the diner and Dean had looked at him like he was a child. Castiel hated it when Dean would do that. It was so painful to watch Dean, the one he fell from heaven for, think he was a baby. That wasn’t the only reason he didn’t ask to stop, though. Castiel liked it. He liked the way it stung and he liked how full he felt. He wanted to wet himself and feel the warm golden liquid soak his pants and spill onto his trench coat. However he didn’t want to do it in front of Dean, because Dean would hate him and Cass loved Dean. The pain in his bladder spurred him back to reality and he squirmed again.  
“What’s wrong with you, Cas? Are you hurt?”  
“No Dean, I’m perfectly fine.” He bit his lip and cursed at himself for not asking Dean to find a gas station.  
Dean shrugged and turned up the radio.  
A half hour later Castiel was slowly moving his legs together. He was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but it caught Dean’s eye. Dean silently gulped and licked his lips as he felt his pants getting tighter. Dean had been aroused by desperation since he was eight years old when he saw a boy peeing himself waiting for the bathroom at a gas station. That was the only wetting he had ever witnessed, but it had stayed with him. Now here he was sitting beside the man he loved most in the world and that man had to pee. He couldn’t believe it, but Cas was showing all of the signs. The fallen angel was biting his lip, tapping his fingers on his bobbing knees, and occasionally readjusting his pants. What Dean couldn’t understand was why Cas didn’t ask him to stop. He just knew he was happy that Sam was gone on a different job.  
Tears sprung to Cas’s eyes as a spurt escaped him. He felt the warmth in his boxers and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. Cas desperately needed to grab himself, but he couldn’t face the embarrassment. Finally he broke down and his hands flew to his buldge. He heard Dean gasp and immediately shame washed over him. His lips began trembling and he looked at Dean with tears flowing down his face.  
“I-I I’m ah I’m so sorr sorry D-Dean.”  
Dean immediately felt bad for being so aroused, but he really couldn’t help it. Cas had his legs firmly press together and his hand tightly clamped around his d*ck. The tears dripping down his face shone in the moonlight and his blue eyes looked even more gorgeous. Dean sharply turned his steering wheel and they went off the road into a field. He kept his gaze locked onto Castiel as he struggled with his seatbelt. Dean took a leap of faith and put his hand over the hand that Castiel had gripping his crotch. Instantly Cas looked up into his eyes. Dean tried to relax, but he felt like he was about to fall off a ledge to his death. He wanted to run and hide, instead he looked at Cas in the eyes.  
“It’s okay. Let go.” Dean whispered in a hoarse voice.  
Cas couldn’t believe what he just heard. Dean was giving him permission to do what he had wanted to the whole night. The best part was, Dean was definitely not looking at him with scorn, but lust. Cas groaned and soon warm pee was soaking both of their hands. Dean scooted right next to him and felt the warm liquid pooling in the seat as they kissed.


End file.
